Days of the Week
by PrincessTutu22
Summary: It's crazy how fast you get to know someone over the course of a week. College AU
1. Monday

**Heidi Ho, Bamonators! I'm back with another Bamon fic, and this time it's a multichapter! I had this idea for awhile, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. I've got my thoughts sorted now, and with the power of a hundred Stefan the Bamon Fanboys I think I can pull this off. Along with you lovely readers of course. I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or even these beautiful characters. Enjoy!**

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie found a place to sit in the cafeteria after going through the breakfast line. Caroline had a throbbing headache, but was determined to finish writing the paper she skipped out on over the weekend.

"You know Care, you wouldn't have had to rush so much over this paper if you did it Friday like I suggested", Bonnie broke off a piece of toast and popped it in her mouth.

The blonde only paused to scowl before going back to her scribbling.

"Bon's right. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson in time management", Elena chuckled at her annoyed expression.

"The only thing I've learned is that I'm about to get my butt handed to me in English 101", Caroline ran an anxious hand through her hair, "But Stefan was so worth it."

Bonnie and Elena shared a look before rolling their eyes.

"...and that is why rhetoric is so important. Done! And you guys thought I couldn't do it", she stuck her tongue out triumphantly.

"We never said that. We said "it would be a miracle if you did get it done", Bonnie raised her eyebrows playfully. "Anyway, this is just the first hurdle. Wait 'til Mr. Saltzman makes you read it in front of the class."

"He's going to make us what? You never told me that! I just thought we had to write the paper. Oh my gosh, I'm .DIE", Caroline's hands found their way back into her hair.

"Bonnie's just kidding", Elena put her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to stifle a giggle.

"You evil little-", Caroline facepalmed on the table in shaky relief, "Why are we best friends?"

" 'Cause you love me", Bonnie lsughed despite herself.

The three friends from Mystic Falls had settled well into Whitmore College in contrast to Bonnie's worries. She wasn't that far away from her Grams back home, and her and her best friends got to be roommates. What more could she really want?

As Caroline and Elena's chatter faded into the background, Bonnie propped an elbow on the table and cupped her cheek in her hand. Her eyes lazily scanned the cafeteria, and she smiled at the buzz in the atmosphere.

She was just about to turn and rejoin the conversation when her gaze fell on the table in front of theirs. Or specifically, who was sitting at it. The dark haired figure wasn't doing anything unusual, just eating a bowl of cereal. A grey t-shirt hugged at his build, and his black, tossled fringe rested on his forehead. He might have felt her gaze, or just had remarkable timing, because he turned away from the friend he was conversing with and looked up at her.

Eyes she thought were a white grey were actually a crystal blue. His mouth pulled up at the corners to form a playful smile. Bonnie's brown cheeks were overshadowed with red.

"Bonnie...Bon...Bonnie!"

Bonnie's breath hitched and her eyes went wide as Caroline's voice pulled her back into focus.

"Earth to Bonnie Bennett, are you okay", Elena waved a hand in her face.

"Yeah...sorry, just thinking", she recovered.

"You can think on our way to English. We're going to be late", Caroline stood up with her backpack.

"Right", Bonnie gathered her things and followed her friends out. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder to see if the guy was still looking. He had already gone back to his conversation.

Yeah, she had only imagined him looking at her. She was also convinced she was imagining the stare that was following her out too.

"So, Caroline?" Bonnie linked arms with her friend, "Ready to get your butt handed to you?"

 **Oh how I miss the Baroline moments. Season 7 doesn't seem to have enough of them. On another note, I'm making a Bamon spotify playlist and so far I have 21 songs. Would be really glad if y'all could suggested some. And don't forget to review, I love hearing from all of you. 'Til next chapter!.**


	2. Tuesday

**Hello again! Back with another update. Ok, these first two chapters being posted on their respective days of the week is just a coincidence, so the next chapter might not be for awhile (or even on a Wednesday). I would like to thank all of you for the feedback I received for the first chapter. You're all the best! TTracee, thank you so much. Yes, it'll be an all human cast. For canon abilities I would probably write a fic around the actual events of the show, and it would take me awhile to plan. Jenny, I so enjoyed reading your feedback and suggestions. It had me chuckling and I hope you continue to read. Stefan and Damon will be brothers (I can't split the Salvatore boys up). As broody as Stefan is, he's a good guy, but I'm really glad you shared with me your thoughts on Carenzo. So without further ado, Tuesday.**

Bonnie Bennett was not giving up until she found the book she was looking for. Her Occult Studies professor was a slave driver, and no doubt wouldn't let her catch a break.

"It has to be here somewhere", she ran her hands along the spine of the books on the shelf before her. She was prepared to camp out 'til the library closed to continue searching after hours. Was bribing the head librarian an option? Maybe if she left now she would make it to the Mystic Falls bo-

"Looking for something?"

Bonnie turned around and came face to face with her best friend's boyfriend.

"Oh, Stefan. It's just you", she sighed. More out of relief than anything else.

"You sound disappointed", Stefan cocked an amused eyebrow.

"No, no. Just surprised. I didn't realize anyone else was here this late", she quickly explained.

The time was creeping by, somewhat rapidly, and Bonnie was running the risk of missing dorm curfew. Only people out partying were still out at this hour. Despite his girlfriend's nature, Stefan didn't cross Bonnie as the type.

"Yeah", he rubbed the back of his head rather sheepishly. "Just a bit late night cramming. My roommates don't exactly know how to bring the volume down. I live off campus", he concluded by answering her unspoken question.

"Gotcha", all wary tension leaving her face, and her body relaxed. Caroline and Stefan hadn't been dating long, but Bonnie got the impression that he was safe. He seemed to balance Care out.

"So what are you looking for?"

"A book for reference study for my Occult Studies class. My professor is adamant that that's the only one we use, and anything else is unacceptable. I've been busting my butt all day checking all the campus libraries, and even the book store, for it. I need this book by tomorrow or my goose is cooked", Bonnie fought the urge to yank her hair out.

Stefan's eyes softened and he patted her shoulder, "Let me see if I can help."

He turned around and started going toward the front of the library.

"Help? How?" she thought about chasing after him, then decided it would be better to save time and keep looking.

Ten minutes had passed by before Stefan returned, bringing with him an encouraging smile.

"Good news, Bon. It seems that one of the library volunteers has a soft spot for stressed out Occult Studies students and gladly got the head librarian to grant you some extra time. Think you can find your book in two hours?"

"Y-Yeah! Stefan, thank you! I could hug you", she exclaimed gratefully.

He only chuckled in response, "Don't thank me, thank my brother. Now I better get going. I promised Care I'd call her when I finished up here. I'll leave you to it."

Bonnie smiled after Stefan as she watched him depart, then she went back to her search with new-found vigour.

. . .

With only 30 minutes to spare, Bonnie had finally found what she was looking for.

"Stefan Salvatore, you are a life saver", she whispered to herself as she walked through the quiet, dimly lit library.

"Thank goodness, you're finally done. Some of us need to get home."

Bonnie emerged into the front of the library to see a familiar figure lounging on the front desk. He was leaning against the counter, arms folded and smile smug.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Some of us need to get home."

Bonnie momentarily stared him, trying to conjure up where she had seen him before. Her breath caught when it came to her. It was in the cafeteria Monday. She would admit, he was eyecatching yesterday, and no less today. But right now, there seemed to be something annoying about it.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah ah ah, that's no way to thank your knight-in-shining armour", his smirk widened as he approached her.

She flipped through her mind trying to figure out what this lunatic was talking about. Then she realized, " _Your_ Stefan's brother?"

"The one and only."

Now she was really irritated.

"Listen-"

"Damon."

"Damon. I really do appreciate your help. I owe you one, but right now I'm in danger of missing curfew, and would really like it if I could leave now", she hugged her only book to her chest and made her way toward the door.

Damon quickly intercepted.

"Ok-"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie. I'll be sure to take you up on that", he made no attempt to hide his eyes trailing her up and down. "Happy to know my little brother is making nice friends."

The Bennett only rolled her eyes before staring into his and raising her chin defiantly.

His smile only prolonged **,** "Well, I'll be seeing you around, Judgy."

Damon left first, and soon Bonnie exited too.

"I hope I just dodged a serious bullet", she said as she made a run for the dorms.

 **I'm so excited to get started on writing the next chapter. *squeals* My fangirl heart almost broke when I was writing The one and only part because of Bonnie in season 6 (I won't say specifics for those of you who may not have seen it). I hope to read some reviews about this chapter. Feel free to PM me about where the story is going or about the characters. Catch ya later.**


	3. Tuesday Night

**A little short quip of Baroline. I do not own TVD or these fabulous characters.**

Bonnie collapsed onto the bed; she was exhausted and wasn't looking forward to stripping off her day clothes to slink into her evening wear. But do it she must.

She flipped herself over and began her nightly ritual. Midway between removing her boots, Caroline emerged from the bathroom; her hair looked damp, and she was clothed in a bathrobe.

"Finally you're back. Where have been?" the blonde opened their closet across from her bed and disappeared inside.

"Book hunting for Occult Studies", she began zipping her boots and her jacket off.

"Any homework?"

"Not that I know of...Wait, frick! No, I haven't even finished my history paper", Bonnie quickly sat up and ran her hands through her hair.

"You can't write something on the spot?" Caroline's floated out.

"It'd be the worst idea, but I could. Five pages on the Civil War and its social and economic repercussions isn't an "on-the-spot" kind of topic", Bonnie was now kneeling at her backpack, rifling through papers and frantically looking for a pencil.

"When's it due?"

"At 11 tomorrow! I'd have to pull an all-nighter", barefoot and disheveled, Bonnie sits at her desk and jump starts on her writing.

Caroline comes out from the closet; her bathrobe is replaced with a pink tank and grey sweat pants.

"Don't sweat it. Just get down what you can. Who's your teacher", she pulls her hair into a messy bun and pats Bonnie's shoulder.

"Professor Tanner", she sighs a calming breath, "I guess you're right...", Bonnie's forest eyes linger on what she has written so far before she turns to face her best friend, "Anyway, how was _your_ day?"

"Same old, same old. I'm planning on actually getting my homework done this week. My mom's been asking me about my grades. Oh, but Stefan called a few hours ago. In fact, he mentioned he ran into you at the library.

"That he did. He really helped me out today. Kiss him for me", Bonnie winked.

"Gladly", Care giggled. "So anything _else_ happen today?"

"Mm, not that I can think of", Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you sure? Maybe you got a grade you really liked, or got invited to a party, or...met someone?"

Now Bonnie saw what she was getting at.

She pursed her lips, "Nope, no. Don't think so."

Caroline frowned, "Oh Bonnie, please. Give me something!"

"Fine, fine. I did have an...unfortunate encounter with Stefan's brother today. Is that what you were fishing for?"

"Really? What's he like? Is he hot does? Is he into you?" Caroline pulled up a wheely chair and sat next to Bonnie, propping her elbow on the table and looking at her expectanctly.

"Has Stefan already mentioned this to you", Bon cocked an eyebrow and scribbled a few more words down on the paper.

"Just a little, no details. So?"

"So", Bonnie widened her eyes and flicked Care's nose, "if I ever see that guy again it'll be too soon."

Caroline pouted and folded her arms, "So he's a douche?"

"Right on the nose. Seriously, Care, he oozed arrogance. He's good looking, and he knows it. He saved my butt today by giving me some extra time in the library, but boy I hope I never run into him. You hit the jackpot when you got Stefan."

"You said he's hot, so he can't be that bad."

"I didn't say that. Anyway, that's not the point. Stefan is the only Salvatore I want to be around. Anyone named Damon is out of the question."

"Fair game. No one can even compare to my Stefan", she sighed happily.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed, "By the way, where's Elena?"

"Sleeping over with Katherine tonight, I think."

"Pierce?"

"She's the one."

"Have you noticed that they...?"

Caroline answered with a knowing nod, "Look like they could be sisters?"

"More like dopplegangers."

The blonde giggled before she pushed her feet onto the carpet and made her chair glide toward her bed. As followed, she hopped in under the sheets and slid on her sleeping mask.

"Night, Bonnie."

"Night, Care", Bonnie briefly smiled as she heard her best friend shortly fall into rhythmic slumber.

"This paper isn't going to write itself."

 **TTracee, I'm really happy you enjoyed my last chapter. I'm doing my job right if I'm nailing Damon and Stefan's characters. I'm juggling with how I'll be with moving the story (it might lack a bit of direction), but I'll still be updating as quick as I can. Please tell me most of you saw episode 13 of season 7 last Friday! If you haven't, plan to! Review the chapter at your leisure. See you soon.**


	4. Wednesday

**Heeeey, beauties. Guess who's hasn't been dead? I took an over extended vacation, but I'm back now. I was going to give an explanation for my absence, but I doubt you all really care. Haha, so be sure to read and enjoy the story. Also I have a little announcement at the end, so make sure to stick around. I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

Damon Salvatore closed the boarding house door behind him. From the dark entrance he could see the light coming from the living room. After hanging up his jacket, he made his way in while doing a little light stretching to work out the tension in his shoulders. He found Stefan leisurely reclined in a chair with a book.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, little brother?" he smirked.

"Age before beauty", Stefan countered without looking up.

"Somebody's a little cranky", Damon saddled over to the drink cart and poured himself a glass of bourbon, "Where'd you go after requesting my services anyway."

"Went to call Caroline."

"Oh? And how is Malibu Barbie?" Damon downed his glass before pouring himself anew.

"She's alright. Speaking of which...", Stefan closed his book, "what about Bonnie? Did she find her book?"

Damon's grin widened, " Yes, Saint Stefan. I helped the little freshman out. And might I add, she is quite a catch."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Please don't hit on my girlfriend's friends, Damon. Bonnie's nice. And, unlike you, is pretty sincere. Besides, messing with her, you'd just as well be messing with Caroline."

Damon's blue eyes danced playfully and he chuckled before saying, "Oh no, what's she going to do? Claw my eyes out with her french manicure? Is my hair safe?"

Stefan was unamused.

"Please, brother. What kind of guy do you think I am? Don't worry about it, Steffy. I won't poke the Mama Bear. However, but I seem to have upset the little freshman. And I do want to apologize for my rude behavior. What better way to do it then in person? Come on, do you brother a solid." Damon fluttered his doe eyes mockingly.

Stefan grunted, but seemed to be thinking over what Damon said.

"I could call Caroline to ask...if she's awake."

Damon took another swig in thanks, "How can I ever repay you, baby brother?"

"Refraining from calling me Steffy is payment is enough", he dialed Caroline's number from memory and waited 'til she picked up on the third ring.

"Couldn't stay away", he heard her yawn.

"You know me, just can't get enough of you. Did I wake you?"

Damon made a gagging noise. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"No, no. I was just getting comfortable."

He didn't believe her, but let it go.

"So you know my brother Damon?"

"I've heard stories."

"As it seems, my brother, in his own very Damon way, has gotten on Bonnie's bad side, and he wants to apologize. Any time tomorrow he could pop by and do so in person?"

"What did he do?" her voice turned accusatory.

"You never know with Damon. But, he seems to really want to apologize, so you want to give him the benefit of the doubt?"

"I can try", the line went silent until she spoke up again, "He could meet her after her last class of the day. US History I with Professor Tanner. She's actually doing some late night work for his class right now."

He heard her call distantly, "How's the paper coming, Bon?"

"Fingers cramping, head spinning...oh god, it's only 11."

Stefan laughed, "Thanks for the info. See you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early", she cooed before hanging up.

"So?" Damon asked expectantly.

"Her last class of the day is US History I with Professor Tanner, so you can apologize to her after that. That what you're looking for?"

"Just what I need, brother", he set his glass down and made for the stairs.

"Where're you going?"

"To bed, brother dearest. I got a date tomorrow."

"Good morning, girls", Elena sang walking into the room, only to be answered by Bonnie's snores.

"Caroline?"

"In the bathroom", she called. Caroline poked her head through the door with half straigthened hair, the rest was a curly frizz.

"How're you already ready", she pursed her lips.

"I got dressed over at Katherine's. What's with Bonnie", Elena nodded over at the sleeping form buried under a mess of hair. She was still sitting at her desk from the night before, clutching a pencil in one hand and using her other as a pillow.

"Tanner screwed her over. She forgot about her paper", Caroline went back to ironing her hair.

"Poor girl", Elena stepped over several of Caroline's discarded clothes and gently shook Bonnie, "Bon...Bonnie, time to get up."

"Five more minutes", she murmed.

"It's 7."

"Shoot me."

"Come on. We gotta get breakfast before class."

"Fine, fine. Just give me a minute."

Bonnie yawned and stretched. Her neck was sore and her arms felt gangly. She went into the bathroom once Caroline left and got the shower running.

Fifteen minutes later, both girls were fully dressed: Care in a baby blue sundress and Bonnie in a black tank top, light blue cardigan, and orange capri shorts. Elena's attire consisted of a yellow blouse and denim jeans.

With makeup checked and bags grabbed, they made their way down to the cafeteria.

The girls secured a spot at their regular table. Caroline and Elena chatted while Bonnie's attention faded in and out.

"Stefan's going to walk me to class again today", Care said brightly.

"You're ditching us again? How're me and Bonnie supposed to cope", Elena pouted.

"Bonnie doesn't seem to mind. Right, Bon?" Caroline nudged her shoulder, "Bonnie..."

"Hm?" she looked up from the table, "what was the question?"

"You'll burn a whole in the table if you keep staring at it", Elena lifted an orange slice to her lips.

"Are you still freaking out about that paper? Bonnie Bennett, you need to relax", Caroline rolled the L.

"Tell that to my sleep deprived brain", Bonnie groaned.

For no particular reason, her head turned to look at that table across from them. Disappointment dropped in her stomach; she shook her head in disbelief.

Looking back to Caroline, she was greeted with her knowing smile.

"What?"

"Were you expecting someone?"

"No, why", her tone was very unconvincing, even to herself.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Really. Anyway, for those of us who mind being late, I think I'd better go."

She motioned for Elena to follow and each of them went their seperate ways.

Bonnie's resolve dwindled with each step she took. Before, she had a little confidence that everything would turn out ok, but she couldn't say so much now. A bit earlier in the day she submitted her essay in to Professor Tanner's office with shaky hands. She wanted to get this out of the way with a clear conscience, getting her grade by the end of class today seemed like the best thing to do. It still didn't stop the hard pounding in her chest.

From the several rows towering up, Bonnie decided to sit more toward the back. She pulled her laptop,tape recoder, pen and paper from her backpack, organizing and reorganizing them in her space to give her something to do.

It could be worse, she thought, I could not have done it.

It wasn't enough to cheer her up, however. If she could at least slide with a C she'd be grateful. Her A would take a serious nose dive, but what could she do but hope for the best?

A paper airplane dropped in front of her, distracting her from her present worries. Carefully, she opened it and peered at the note inside.

-Long time no see, Bennett. : )

Bonnie smiled at the words before her. She quickly scribbled a reply and sent the paper flying back.

-You're right about that Donovan. You never call ; )

It was back in her hand in only seconds.

-Neither do you. But I'll take the blame this time. How's it going?

Bonnie frowned, remembering her predicament.

-Late night. Had to type the paper I forgot about. Gonna fail.

Matt's reply took awhile, as she noticed he was talking to one of his friends. After he finished, she watched him write and send it back:

-You've totally got this, man. Don't sweat it.

Matt's words brought a little reassurance to her troubled mind. Bonnie smiled up at him and turned around when class begun.

They soon began trading notes back and forth through text, only ceasing with a cleared throat and glare from Tanner. Bonnie looked up at Matt sheepishly while he only winked at her, getting a giggle out of her.

Tanner signaled the end of their 50 minutes with the wave of his hand. "And don't forget to leave your essays on my desk as you exit. I can't wait to grade everyone's", he reminded them with a lilt of sarcasm at the end.

The class groaned collectively as they shuffled their things together and prepared to leave. Bonnie stood up and took the moment to calm herself. No matter what she got, she'd be alright. When she stepped into the aisle, she felt a clap on her back. Matt materialized by her side and grinned impishly.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Like a thousand butterflies are flapping in my stomach."

"Bonnie Bennett, can I see you up here please?" Tanner didn't look up from his place at his desk.

"That's me", Bonnie attempted a smile.

"You got this one, kid", Matt gave her a little wave and disappeared out the door.

Bonnie took in one last breath before approaching her professor.

"Ms. Bennett, when you came to me asking to give you an early grade on this assignment, I was curious, yet suspicious, as to why. Then I read it over", he took the document out of a neatly organized manila folder and let her see the results.

Bonnie slowly took it and looked down at what was before her. A bright, circled D stained the top middle of the page. Her heart dropped into her stomach like a stone.

"The least I can say is that I'm thoroughly disappointed. You've done far better, and I could have failed it. What you see presented here is a mercy grade. Do you have anything to say about this."

Oh did she want to, but her mouth went dry and no words would form between her lips. She gripped the pages tightly.

Tanner sighed, as if what was transpiring was a waste of his time, "Look, Ms. Bennett- Bonnie...you are in fact a bright student. And I'd hate for your grade in this class to plummet because of one measly D."

Bonnie held on to the tilt in his voice, trying to grasp any hope that lied within them.

"I want to give you a second chance, an alternate assignment, if you're willing to take it?"

"Y-yes, I would", she finally managed to get out.

"Ok, then", he folded his hands together, "Come see me during my office hours and we can talk about it then. But know this, if you throw this one together as haphasardly as your paper, there's nothing I can do about it then when I fail you. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor Tanner. I do understand", she breathed a shaky sigh. "Thank you."

"You can thank me when I see better work", he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"T-thank you again", she promptly left, more like fled, into the crowded hallway.

"So, how'd it go", a voice called from behind.

"Oh! Matt, you waited", she took note of him standing by the door. "Not so good. Even worse than I thought I would do."

She showed him her grade. His eyes widened with surprise, but he still offered her a sympathizing smile.

"That's too bad, man", he opened his arms in invitation. Bonnie hastily accepted, squeezing back in his warm embrace.

"Thanks, Matty. It's not all bad though. He's letting me-" she was cut off by the clearing of someone's throat.

"Now, now Miss Bennett. You know the rules; no public displays of affection", tsked the dark haired upperclassmen, "Still", he eyes travelled all over her form, "I wouldn't mind having those arms wrapped around me."

Bonnie let go and faced Damon with a look of annoyance.

"Can we help you", Matt voiced the words already on the tip of her tongue, he placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"I'm actually here to talk to her", Damon nodded at Bonnie.

"And what if she doesn't want to talk to you?" he challenged.

"Matt, it's ok, I can handle this. Let's get together later?" Bonnie cut in.

"You sure, Bon?" he sighed relentingly with the nod of her head. "Alright, gimme a call when you want to talk."

Bonnie only turned to Damon again when Matt was lost in the crowd.

"Geez, Bon Bon, you could do way better than Matty Blue Eyes over there."

"Number 1", she scowled, "You don't get to call me that. And 2. What do you want Damon?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't like me, Bonnie", he feigned hurt.

"I _don't_ like you, which is why I ask again, what do you want", she began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Fiiine", he rolled his eyes, "I think we got a off on the wrong foot yesterday, and I wanted to offer my sincerest apologies."

Bonnie stared at him for a few seonds before answering, "You're forgiven, I guess, but I doubt that's why you made the trip to come and see me. Is there something else?"

"What a smart kitten you are. You've caught me. Why don't we talk about why I came over coffee, huh?"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'd be thoroughly heartbroken. Come on, Bonnie. I'm your best friend's boyfriend's brother. Does that count for something?"

"Not really, Damon. But...I was gonna grab some coffee anyway, so I guess we can get some..."

"Great!" he wrapped an arm around her and started steering her to the exit of the building.

She shoved him off, "Just don't waste my time, Salvatore."

"Don't worry about it, babe. You'll enjoy every minute."

 **:claps hands together: Announcement time. I've recently gotten my writing mojo back and I had posted a sort Bamon ficlet for Bamon Day on tumblr, which got me thinking, would you guys actually like to keep better touch me on tumblr? I have a sideblog dedicated to Bamon posts and if you guys would like I can certainly post chapter previews, answer questions, and announce chapter updates for this and other future Bamon fics. It's just an idea, but if enough people give the green light, I can definitely roll with it. I frequent tumblr more often than my other social media and I'm only not on on Sundays, but I can make an exception just for you guys. I'd love to connect more with y'all. Don't make a tumblr account to follow me if you don't want one, but check frequently if this does end up becoming a thing. Meet me in the next chapter. Bye kitties.**


End file.
